gantzfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Pigzillion
Welcome Alex-chan Your live is over and belongs to me now, and you will be forced to come here in regular intervals to fill in chapter summaries. lol. But seriously great to have you here, didn't know you read Gantz though, also thank you for those three chapter summaries could really use more of those also don't bother with the minor character pages they are going to be removed anyway and put on the List of Miscellaneous Phase 1 Characters page alongside with those of the Onion Alien Mission that are already there. I am currently working on re-hauling the entire wiki and finishing it. Beginning by going through the manga arc by arc. In twelve arduous steps as follows 01 Save Manga to PC 02 Fill in Chapter Pages 03 Check all Chapter Pages 04 Continue Minor Characters, Family Members and Cover Boys and Girl Pages 05 Continue Returning and New Hunters per Mission Page 06 Fill in Arc Page 07 Fill in Mission Page 08 Fill in Phase 1 Page 09 Fill in Series Page 10 Fill in Character Pages 11 Fill in Alien Pages 12 Miscellaneous pages Off course after finishing the third arc I will go through all the anime pages and the anime only arc. Then when I am done with all the main manga stuff the three movies are next, followed by the manga specials and game stuff to finally end on the new reboot manga. Then I will move over to Berserk and do the same thing before coming back to the hunter x hunter wiki to do the same which will mostly involve with doing all the 1999 episode summaries. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:36, May 5, 2017 (UTC) replies I'll will fix your messes also most chapters already have a handy list of characters that appear in it, also sadako is Sadayo Suzumura whom is Masanobu Hojo's stalker and just like him is trapped in the Gantz gamesm which is all I am going to say. And the new manga series is a reboot not an sequel it is also by another author who wants to tell his own Gantz story, this one begins with the death of an entire schoolbus of teenagers who then need to fight aliens in the zoo. Also it comes out once a month except it generally tends to skip a month, since the author is just as unreliable as togashi and miura. Though Oku is still involved in it, currently Gantz G as it is called has 17 chapters and is not likely to last long. Warning about gantz it is going to be a very very long time till you find out what exactly is up with everything and is behind it, but a lot of crazy shit is going to happen in the mean time. One page that could also use you love is the List of Chapters which needs linkage to all the chapters.OnePieceNation (talk) 22:38, May 5, 2017 (UTC) alright do your own thing bro, your a great help and are very appreciated. If you manage to do all the chapter summaries that really would cut of 45 % of my work load, so thank you for all you can do, and yeah that page was ported over by Dreamfocus-san the top dog of this wiki whom is a master porter on his manga wiki he has ported over thousand of orphaned and perviously deleted pages from wikipedia. Sadly porting can bring with it some very strange glitches and errors. Anyways I am done for today, I barely have time left to work on my own stuff, you know as a penniless writer, getting my first real book done is very important. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:24, May 5, 2017 (UTC) fantasy, I designed several unique full fledged out worlds now, and I am currently writing a background book like the tolkien bestiary, the world of ice and fire and all the writings in the elder scrolls games. After finishing the background book I will start on my trilogy. So yeah I switched the normal order, I am first fleshing out my entire world before writing stories that take place there. Also this world started as a world I wrote an elder scrolls like game around, but it since then has grown to span thousands of years and hundreds of different stories, from a series over bounty hunters in the old west (of that world) to pirates in their golden age of piracy, to adventurers in their pre-medieval middle east and much more. OnePieceNation (talk) 23:46, May 5, 2017 (UTC) kind of medieval but not european, more like middle eastern but without the islam, if that makes sense. So every geographical part of my world has its own time reckoning, races and cultures. And Asyrissia has several era's and it takes place at the end of the most dark and disgusting era of its history, called the era of the Evil Death Empire. Also it is a world were once upon a time in the distant past magic suddenly came into being and much later it suddenly dissappeared alongside all its most accomplished users and even the gods are said to have suddenly all vanished. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:05, May 6, 2017 (UTC) No right at the height of it so there is magic and gods everywhere, and the era before it is The Era of the Gruesome Human Sacrifices where everyone was obsessed with becoming immortal, beating death and even becoming gods themselves.OnePieceNation (talk) 00:32, May 6, 2017 (UTC) no magic is neutral and can be used for either. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:50, May 6, 2017 (UTC) if you can find that page for me then yes, also the 100 points menu page can then be removed also.OnePieceNation (talk) 19:06, May 8, 2017 (UTC) alright I'll look around since I am pretty sure there is such a page already. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:23, May 8, 2017 (UTC) yes, but I won't this is not a badges places. All I can offer you is my gratitude and maybe some original badges, just like the ones on the hunter wiki. OnePieceNation (talk) 21:23, May 9, 2017 (UTC) done, will you change the links please, pretty pleaseOnePieceNation (talk) 23:01, May 20, 2017 (UTC) no I will not rename a page that is going to be removed eventually anyway, I now have a new page List of Returning and New Hunters per Mission that when completely finished will make it unnecessary. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:10, June 3, 2017 (UTC) sorry but I hate redirect pages I rather link things directly also making a redirect page is like one of the easiest things to do all you have to do is make a page then type hashtag (#) REDIRECT (in full caps) and put a link to the page next to it. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:38, June 11, 2017 (UTC) Sad announcement so the last two weeks I have been pretty sick, furthermore the temperature has gotten way to hot were I live, all of this really put a dent into me editing work and drive, I kinda lost it for the part I was working on (the characters featured in the first three arcs). Luckily I am almost completely better now, and still as long as the weather stays this hot I can't see myself spend up to two or three hours a day creating a perfect completely filled in character page. That is why I am going to take a very short temporary break from the gantz wiki and focus on several much easier to do tasks on mine, anime database wiki so you will be on your own for a few weeks. Good luck being amazing here all on your ownOnePieceNation (talk) 21:54, June 19, 2017 (UTC) congratulations on making it to chapter 100. I'll be back here over two weeks. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:28, July 8, 2017 (UTC) yesOnePieceNation (talk) 19:44, July 8, 2017 (UTC) oi pig-san Oi piggie why are you brain farting on me. I already told you long ago, I will remove all redundant character pages and put them on the List of Miscellaneous Phase 1 Characters or on the List of Hunters Family Members or on the List of Cover People. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:52, July 30, 2017 (UTC) Don't do unnecessary work, just be patient after finishing the onion alien arc characters and the alien pages of the first three arcs I will go over the next two arcs (shorty and dinosaur) and remove all the redundant characters from them. Just be patient dude, there are no time limits here.OnePieceNation (talk) 12:07, July 30, 2017 (UTC) *Instead of putting things in the useless "Candidates for deletion" category, just wait and let OnePieceNation deal with them when he feels like it. He can replace them with redirects if he wants, or whatever. [[User:Dream Focus | Dream Focus]] 22:37, July 30, 2017 (UTC) RE: Takeshi Can't you leave it alone for this case, next will be better? You might not think all of them are important but I do and I am still superiors to you *evil laugh* when you learn how to do templates then we can talk again okay brilliant summarizing piggie. OnePieceNation (talk) 20:57, August 1, 2017 (UTC) Because I am annoying that way, from those you pointed out keep at least these ones What does he mean two is enough, "Oh shit someone saw us" and "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!". Those others you pointed out you may remove. OnePieceNation (talk) 22:11, August 1, 2017 (UTC) RE: Personality why can't you just focus on your own task you evil pig scums. Okay now that is out of the way, here is my serious response I tried my goddamn hardest to not go into the entire plot of the arc and keep every line related to his personality far more then I have ever done with all the others, if you can do it better please go ahead. So do you want to do that section when your done with the chapter summaries. Or will you let me to my probably inadequate own sections. Don't get me wrong, I am not angry just a bit annoyed I just want to finish this wiki and the best way I can do that is by going page by page even though it means I have to switch my approach per section, which is hard for me but I am learning and getting better. So for my speed and enjoyment could you either promise me to take it over or leave me alone. Now go and learn how to do templates. OnePieceNation (talk) 00:17, August 4, 2017 (UTC) no one of the staff members sansse gave us premission to upload those images if they keep removing them I am going to contact her again. Also I will ask her how we can hide certain pages behind an age restriction or maybe even an entire wikia as the bible black wikia does. OnePieceNation (talk) 14:16, August 5, 2017 (UTC) tomorrow my weekend start then I will have the time to contect sannse about the images. So just be patient little piggie. Remember patience is the key to waiting. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:08, August 11, 2017 (UTC) the death has risen Yeah an hour after I send you those emails I found this in my other email: Sannse Carter Cushway, Aug 16, 6:26 PM UTC: Hello OnePieceNation, I apologise for the sudden block, but we do not warn for Terms of Use violations. I see in this case, where we had talked about the issue previously, I should have made an exception to this and talked to you about it first. Unfortunately we have had to review our policies, and the covers wiht nudity are no longer acceptable. Any nudity that shows nipples, the pubic area or buttocks is not permitted. I'm sorry to have to be strict in this case. As we use a off-wiki tool, and review thousands of images a day, it's not possible to inform uploaders in advance of their images being deleted. There is not a way to keep minors off the wiki, we no longer give out content warnings, although a few wikis still have them. All wikis are expected to be keep within the Terms of Use (http://www.wikia.com/Terms_of_Use) and Community Guidelines (http://community.wikia.com/wiki/FANDOM_Community_Guidelines) I will remove your ban now, but please do not replace any of the images deleted. Regards, -- sannse Sannse Carter Cushway FANDOM Community Support So no more images for us it seems, also why you no response to my email? Anyway I am going to send her another message asking if we can put up censored images. Also I don't feel like working on my long list of pages for the rest of this week so I will be doing other things on the wiki, hopefully image related. Next week I will start again with the Onion Dad. So read my story and get back to me Alex-kun. OnePieceNation (talk) 11:45, August 17, 2017 (UTC) I haven't contacted them yet, was waiting for your imput. So before I take anymore actions I have to really know I am not going to be banned again. Dreamfocus found like the first 120 or so original english covers once and the others are either from other places of the internet of fan scanlation covers of which the text of the scanlation has been removed painstakingly by me. OnePieceNation (talk) 17:48, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Next month seems alright by me and I wasn't planning on restoring anymore images, far to dangerous now and over a months. So over a month I'll just send you two censored images to upload and if nothing happens after a few days I will upload the rest. And the genre is fantasy and it is the first chapter of a four book series called the Godmaker series. OnePieceNation (talk) 18:59, August 17, 2017 (UTC) oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi oi As long as Game of Thrones is ongoing and you haven't responded to my story yet, I will work on other stuff before going back to my long list of pages. So next week or the week after onion dad is coming for you. OnePieceNation (talk) 19:45, August 21, 2017 (UTC) the onion dad will start coming for you today. - Where are you dude, what are you doing, why y no talk to me? OnePieceNation (talk) 22:45, August 24, 2017 (UTC) good luck so which university do you want to ruin your life berkeley or oxford. so were you american or british?OnePieceNation (talk) 01:02, August 26, 2017 (UTC) replies 2 because I wanted to make this wiki as offensive and inappropriate as possible. and I'm just horny for gantz. OnePieceNation (talk) 10:50, September 25, 2017 (UTC) Gantz: Game Aspects and Progression OnePieceNation (talk) 02:42, October 23, 2017 (UTC)